thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Minato District
Minato is one of the three core wards of Tokyo, making the Games notably significant amongst Tokyo's Undergrounds. Current Standing Officers Producer: [ REDACTED ] Composer: [ REDACTED ] Conductor: [ REDACTED ] Game Master: Unknown; she has been Minato's Game Master for half a century. As of 2015, she took a Reaper under their wing, thus giving Minato two Game Masters... Other Notable Officers: Akiyoshi Fukui, Quiche Previous Standing Officers Previous Position Here: Toyo Fuu About Minato is a ~*~*~very happy district~*~*~ with a Reaper community that is friendly, happy-go-lucky, generous and positive to the eleventh degree. Harriers are partnered with Support Reapers, and thus earn points simply by helping Support Reapers do their job. Officer Reapers moderate Harrier, Support and Player progress, and the Game Master(s) is the almighty voice of power and control within the district. The Conductor and Composer are practically mythical beings for local Minato Reapers. As these figures never appear in the UG, these people are considered legendary; to talk about them is like talking about very real Gods. Those who somehow encounter either or are said to disappear at best. The Game Master is Minato's surrogate Conductor and Composer figure, and determines who has won or lost the Game after a week has passed. Because of how closely knit the Reaper community is, the Reapers of Minato eerily act like a hivemind of sorts. Every Reaper seems to know what every other Reaper is doing, feeling or thinking at all times, and while each individual Reaper may have their own interests and opinions, the vast majority of them have very similar likes and dislikes. Upsetting one Reaper upsets the entire Reaper body, Officers included; a happy Reaper community is imperative for the Players' and transfer Reapers' survival, as even getting on the bad side of one Reaper provokes the wrath of every local Minato Reaper and their mother. History ONCE UPON A TIME MINATO WAS A BORING BUSINESS UNDERGROUND WITH BORING BUSINESS GAMES IN ORDER TO MAKE BORING BUSINESS EVEN BETTER. AND MORE BORING. THEN IT WAS OBLITERATED INSIDE OUT, AND THE NEW PERSON IN CHARGE MADE EVERYONE HAPPIER!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY Trivia * Minato actively sends transfers to Akihabara and vice versa; Akiba gets cheerful Reapers who join gangs and merrily fly straight into their deaths, and Minato gets Reapers with new ideas and makes the Reaper pool happier than ever before! * Minato Reapers are the biggest gossips. Secrets never stay secrets for long, and rumors - especially those that get exaggerated beyond proportions - pass as facts quickly amongst everyone. * With that said: Minato Reapers are fucking terrified of Harajuku games because of the rumors spread about it. * Minato Reapers also have high opinions on Chuo and Shibuya, because those are allied districts and the games there are ~*~*~ALWAYS fun~*~*~!!! * The Officers of Minato all have the same amount of points that they may use to extend their life or spend upon Yen very. carefully. Communal points = sharing = caring! Yaaay! (... So like, Officers hardly spend their points on yen, if at all.) * Literally every Reaper in Minato is a happy communal death machine. Except the Game Master(s). They're like, the only sane one(s) there. * I mean the Conductor and Composer are also there and sane but they have Shit To Do. * The only ones, so far, to have seen the Conductor face to face are the Game Master(s) and Toyo Fuu. For the latter, the interaction was traumatizing. Category:Districts